Daichi Sora
Daichi Sora (空大地, Sora Daichi) was a jōnin-level shinobi of Konohagakure and the father of Momoko Sora. Background Daichi was born as the grandson of the Second Hokage, so he was quite proud of his heritage. This made him look down on a few people, one of them being his future wife, Naomi Uzumaki, however she beat this habit out of him when he saved her. Despite being a descendant of the Senju, he, along with his older brother Hotaka, was given the surname of their grandmother Keiko. Daichi made part of a team with Takashi Tanizaki and Satoshi Shiburai, and their was led by Ninigi Yamamoto. He was a potential candidate for the position as the Fourth Hokage due to his ancestry, however he gave up the position since he said he "wouldn't be able to cope with too much responsibility". Daichi was Minato Namikaze's good friend during his youth and after Minato got the title "Fourth Hokage", Minato would ask Daichi for advice in anything relating to work, which showed the level of trust they had in each other. After his mother died, his older brother moved to Suna, which effectively made him abandon Daichi. In time, Daichi married Naomi. He also became a jōnin and was put in charge of a genin team of his own, consisting of Kimiko Shiba, Tadao Ikeda and Toshi Hyūga. They worked well as a team, but the rivalry between Tadao and Toshi sometimes got out of hand, and the two refused to work as a team. Kimiko and Daichi often had to pair up with them to stop their bickering. Daichi looked out for them for a long time, but during one of the many battles in the Third Shinobi World War, he was unable to save Kimiko, and was there just in time to help Tadao, but his efforts were in vain as Tadao died from his wounds a short time later. As the team only had one member left, it disbanded. Daichi died fighting the Kyuubi when it attacked the village on October 10, and his daughter was left orphaned at the age of one month. Personality In his younger years, Daichi was a very proud person and trained to the best of his ability to keep his family proud. Due to his heritage, he looked down on most people in the village for not being on the 'same class' as him, and has displayed arrogance for his background. When Daichi saved his future wife, he first saved her then talked down on her for being so 'weak and stupid' for allowing the Iwa shinobi to nearly kill her. This led to him being beaten up by Naomi for being so proud, and this ultimately led him to drop his habit of speaking down on others out of fear that he will be beaten up again as it wasn't a usual occurance. As Minato has asked him for advice in political issues, it is implied that Daichi was a wise man. Daichi was shown to have a sense of responsibilty, and when he failed to save his students, he visibly felt guilty for their death, blaming himself for not getting there in time. Daichi deeply loved his wife and child, as shown that when Naomi got pregnant with their daughter, Daichi became very protective over her and their unborn child, he always made sure that they are comfortable and in a safe environment. He was visibly worried about Naomi during the childbirth due to the pains, and he also cried when his daughter was born. After Momoko was born, he developed an 'Overprotective-Father Mode', dubbed by Naomi, where he wouldn't let anyone of the male gender near his daughter because he viewed them as 'monsters who would steal his 'little angel' from him'. Also, he was never able to resist Naomi's "Puppy Eyes", which resulted in a rotation of their roles where Naomi teased him and he was the subject. On the day he died, he made sure that he left Naomi and an infant Momoko in a safe place before he left to the battle he never came back from, which showed that he was protective of his family and wanted them to be safe. Appearance Daichi inherited his 'girlish' light peach hair colour from his mother, which he wore in a low ponytail, and he got teased for the colour and given the nickname his own daughter would one day inherit: Peachy (桃, Momono). ''He had dark green eyes and fair skin. In his adult years, he wore the Konoha flat jacket over a green haori and fishnet shirt, a dark green wrist band on his left wrist and his kunai pouch on his right arm. He wore long blue pants with dark blue shinobi sandals and his forehead protector on a brown cloth, the same colour as Naomi's and his mother's. Abilities Nature Type Daichi was able to use Lightning Release, which he has passed onto is daughter. Fuuinjutsu He was skilled in fuuinjutsu, probably because Naomi taught him during the time they were married. His ability in fuuinjutsu was widely known because he was not a descendant of the Uzumaki clan. Life Force and Chakra Control As a descendant of the Senju clan, Daichi inherited an incredibly strong life force and physical energy, granting him great durability, stamina and chakra reserves. This was shown during the Kyuubi's attack on Konoha when he was hit with an attack, Daichi had continued to fight with his nature type without getting tired for a long time. However, not even his incredibly long life force was able to save his life when he was striked through the chest with one of Kyuubi's claws, which ultimately went through his heart and thus ended his life. His cause of death killed Minato and Kushina not an hour later. Part II Shinobi World War Arc In preparation for the Fourth Shinobi World War, Daichi is reincarnated by Kabuto Yakushi alongside his wife to fight against the Allied Shinobi Forces. After being mobilised, he becomes part of the group that Chūkichi requests assistance from, alongside Chiyo, Hanzō and Kimimaro. He later encounters the remnants of the Surprise Attack Division with this improvised team, where Deidara is imprisoned. When enemy reinforcements arrive from the Fifth Division to provide assistance, Daichi was shocked to hear the name of his daughter and see a very familiar looking grown-up girl opposite him. He later realises that the girl before him is actually his daughter, who was an infant the last time he saw her, and he looks at her in pain and pride while remarking that she has grown up to become a really strong kunoichi. As he watches Momoko battle the other reincarnated shinobi, he notes that her fighting style is almost like his, yet its with a grace she undoubtedly inherited from Naomi. When the Impure World Reincarnation was released, a satisfied Daichi was enveloped in a light of sorts before his soul ascended from his deconstructing body to return to the afterlife, but not before he told his daughter that he was proud of her, of how strong she became and that he was glad that she was born to him and Naomi, which left Momoko in tears. Movies Naruto 6: Road to Ninja In the alternate timeline of this movie, Daichi is still alive, as is his wife Naomi. Also, his hair colour is not the dominant gene in this world, and thus his daughter has inherited his wife's hair colour. His 'Overprotective-Father Mode' is most likely the cause of Momoko's Androphobia. Creation and Conception At first, Daichi was meant to be the one who was an Uzumaki, and Naomi was supposed to have the light orange hair. This was changed however when Momoko was created with the surname "Sora". Since children tend to take on their father's surname, the roles between Daichi and Naomi were changed to follow this trend, and so their colours were swapped too. Trivia * "Daichi" (大地) literally means "great wisdom", which could be a reference to the fact that Minato asked Daichi for advice in political matters during his reign as Hokage. * "Sora" literally means "sky" (空) * According to the databook(s): ** Daichi wished to fight Tobirama Senju and Hotaru Sora. ** Daichi preferred Naomi's cooking the most, and disliked anything spicy, something he had in common with his wife and daughter. ** Daichi has completed 127 official missions in total: 56 D-rank, 22 B-rank, 29 A-rank, 20 S-rank ** Daichi's hobbies were reading, studying fuuinjutsu and teasing his friends and wife (mostly his wife). * Daichi and Naomi died on the same day, which was October 10. * In ''Hidden Leaf Village Grand Sports Festival!, Daichi suddenly appears in the hallway of the stadium when Naruto is running to the toilets. All of these appearances in this special were only for the comical effect. * Unlike his wife, Daichi's name is engraved in the Memorial Stone, and his daughter often spends her time there. Quotes *(To Naomi after he rescued her) "Why are you so stupid?! This is the reason you were nearly killed! You're weak!" *(To an unborn Momoko) "Hey, I'm tou-chan! I can't wait to meet you." *(To newborn Momoko) "You look a lot like me, but I hope you inherit something from your beautiful mother as well." *(Last words to Naomi and Momoko) "It should be alright here. Stay quiet and be safe, okay? I want to see you two unharmed after all this. I'll be back before you know it, Naomi, Momoko." *(Last thoughts) "Nao..mi.....Momo..ko.....Sor.....ry...." *(To Momoko after he was reincarnated) "I am proud of who you are, Momoko." Reference Daichi Sora is an OC/RPC for the Narutoverse created by BlossomsCherry on deviantART. Category:Male Category:Original Character Category:Jōnin Category:Deceased Category:Senju Category:Konohagakure Category:FINAL